A New Dawn Brings A New Light
by XenoYA
Summary: When you wake up after a strange dream with someone talking in your head, what do you do. Follow Tom as he experiences the magical world from an unfamiliar perspective.
1. Chapter 1

"DIE YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" screamed an insane woman who I somehow recognised as Bellatrix Lestrange, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light shot out of her wand missing a girl I'd never seen before but knew as Hermione, it was only a couple centimetres out from hitting her. Quickly, I spun around. my blonde hair flashing in front of my eyes as I shouted expelliarmus. Wait, since when did I have blonde hair, something very odd is going on. I quickly ducked under another Killing Curse before casting one of my own.

Nearby, other witches and wizards duelled the Death Eaters, Harry potter began to scream orders to them while firing curses around the hall. A group of centaurs burst into the hall attempting to trample the Death Eaters under their hooves. Shouting battle cries, house-elves swarmed into the Great Hall armed to the teeth with kitchen knives. They circled around the death eaters trying to hack their ankles off distracting them from the magical duels. Crashes reverberated around the hall as the battle continued.

Bellatrix continued to lash out with various horrible curses as Hermione, Ginny and I dodged around shooting spells of our own. Bright wand lights illuminated the hall as all the people around us continued to duel. Bellatrix was appearing to get enraged as a few of her curses missed their mark.

Fifty feet away Professor McGonagall and two other wizards were fighting the dark lord himself, however none of their spells managed to harm him. Voldemort had a smug look on his face, as if he could win at any moment, and continued rapid fire cursing everyone around him. His curses hit many fellow wizards and witches who screamed in pain.

The screams of my friends and teachers was horrific, their agonising shrieks continually distracting me from Bellatrix. Cho Chang screamed right behind me and I looked behind. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Bellatrix behind me, I turned around and realised it was over for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, what an odd dream. I mean its not every night when you dream about wizards and witches fighting each other to the death. And just who was it that I was in the dream? I open my eyes and groan, try to get up, but then flop back down again and close my eyes. I hate getting up.

About 10 minutes later I get changed into my school uniform consisting of a worn black blazer; a baggy white shirt; scruffy black trousers and a broken clip-on tie . The only part of my uniform that isn't a couple years old is my shirt, so much of it is small on me. I head downstairs to grab some breakfast; just the usual cereal and a slice of toast. Quickly, I munch through the bowl of cereal and slurp up the remaining milk. With the toast however, I simply butter it and stick it in my mouth.

After breakfast, I head upstairs. Rather than being healthy and brushing my teeth, I go back into my room and lay down on my front. I reach out to grab my iPhone when unexpectedly I hear a girls voice in my head ask `Hello? Can you hear me? My name is Luna. Sadly I'm dead. Your head doesn't seem to be filled with wrackspurts.`

`Err, hello Luna, who even are you and why are you in my head and what even is a wrackspurt?` I answer putting my phone down confused.` And how can you speak to me if I'm dead?`

`I died 20 years ago in the Battle of Hogwarts but only recently has my soul gained any mobility. I accidentally possessed you last night and now my soul can't leave your body.` Luna replies to my questions in a quiet voice, I ask her if the dream I had was of her death.` Well Tom Farnaby, I guess you know a bit more about me now.` she says ,`Also now I'm in your body I may be able to prove a theory of mine on how anyone can get magic with a little help.`

`What do you mean by that. Could I actually do magic? I hurriedly ask her, excited about the prospect of being able to do magic.

`Yes! Definitely if my research is correct!` exclaims Luna excitedly, `All someone needs to be able to do magic is a magical soul and a magical bod. I may be able to give you both of these- though not without consequence. If you let me posses you for half an hour your body will turn into my body and in our circumstances we can merge our souls due to them now being linked. However you will have to live in my body and their could be other side effects, though that won't be an issue.`

`So basically, I can get magic if I become you and merge souls with you?` I ask, not sure if losing my body is a sacrifice made up for by magic, though at least I'll be free of my horrible foster parents.

`I'll let you dwell on the matter at school today.` she says leaving me wondering what to do.

I head off to school a few minutes later, more excited than usual. Walking to school was the usual drag of having 10 minutes with no-one to chat to with the occasional dick-head trying to run you over with their bike. As I enter school I check my timetable only to realise how much today is going to be a bad day.

First was history, a subject that I enjoyed but has limited uses for jobs in my opinion. We are currently studying World War 2 and how Hitler invaded France in such a small amount of time. Maths was next, which was alright apart from Luna wittering on about something called Arithmancy.

In Spanish later that day Luna decided to ask me if I had decided yet. `Luna , you know, I think I will take you up on your offer. Can't be much worse than my current life, when will we do it?` I say to her, remembering the bad memories of when my foster parents beat me.

`Tonight, but before dark so the nargles don't get us, after school maybe.` she says to me, clearly thinking of what might happen when I become magic.

It's now 4:03pm and I have made it to the woods outside my village - where Luna suggested to do the transfer. She says that all I need to do is think: `I will let you control my body.` and it will be done. Wait why can't I move my arm? `LUNA!` I shout.

`Don't worry Tom, its starting.` she speaks through my mouth. Suddenly I feel my body tingling, the feeling moving up from my feet. All of a sudden, my shoes and trousers feel loose and Luna looks down and my trousers seem very baggy. The tingling reaches my hips and I feel my bones shrink but push my hips outwards in a large crack. I feel especially odd as the space between my legs frees out, and at the same time my gut goes numb. The tingling covers my whole torso now and my vantage point has noticeably decreased. Luna looks down at my left arm and I can see it shrinking down and the skin get much smoother. The tingling then passes through my vocal chords and Luna says `Wow that felt weird.` with a voice dreamier than mine and even Luna's usual voice. The tingling then moulds my face into that of a young girl, my hair changes colour to blonde and grows far down my back.

Luna then shouts "CONFUNDANTUR!" and I fell my mind erupts in pain as it clashes with Luna's. Our souls dance around each other elegantly as my light green soul slowly merges with her sky blue soul. Then suddenly the feeling stops and Luna says `we did it` before I feel control to me as she faints.


	3. Chapter 3

`Luna! Luna! Are you okay?` I think to her in a panic - there was no reply. I look around myself - my clothes appeared baggy and I see my now daintier body. My newly blonde hair flicks into my eyes and startles me, I have a feeling its gonna take a while to get used to this body.

`It worked, now your just the same as me, however there seems to be a side-effect.` She says in a melancholic. `What?` I ask surprised but a bit worried,` Is it bad? Will it harm us?`

`No, its just that our body is that of 11 year old me and not of current me. Its slightly annoying but may be for the best.` she replies seriously, `we should probably find a witch or wizard to take us in, preferably a friend, but it has been 20 years. We should probably get you a new name too. Personally, I want to go with Ilia because it represents the sun I would like to leave the shadow of the moon.`

`I'll think about it for a bit.` I send to Luna while gazing around at the forest. I've never been here much before and it looks stunning. The floor is carpeted in lovely bluebells swaying in the breeze and the trees tower up around me, their leaves casting splotchy shadows across the ground. Looking out towards the edge of the forest I can see an unusual view of the moors a couple miles away, an angle that perfectly frames them with the unusually not grey sky. I walk around for a few minutes pondering my new name, however none I think of are an better than Ilia.

After I sit down on a relatively dry rock, Luna tells me that we should try and cause a magical disturbance to get the ministry to know our whereabouts. "We should probably try casting a powerful light charm high into the air," she says, "and we should move closer to the edge of the forest to get more attention – the more muggles who see our magic, the better."

"May I ask, is a muggle just a name for someone who doesn't do magic?" I ask her in my curiosity. I chuck a round pebble at some other rocks on the ground.

`Yes, anyway lets get to the edge of the forest so we can officially join the wizarding world.` she says. I head back along through the forest the same way I came in – along a lightly marked path – until I come to a spot where I can see the backs of brick houses along a nearby street.

`Quickly, pass control to me, let's get this over with.` she says as I pass her control.

"LUMOS MAXIMA!" she shouts. A great bright white light appears overhead and I can see various people in the nearby street looking up at it in a state of confusion.

`Don't worry Ilia!" she answers as she lives on the ground, `I know what I'm doing!` A quiet snap is heard as an unknown wizard apparates into the woods nearby and Luna suddenly hand back control to me. He mutters a spell causing the light to disappear before seeing me. Black hair and vivid green eyes, the man stares at me before walking closer and asking "Hello, who are you and what are you doing in these woods?"

"S-sir, um I'm Ilia and I just woke up here a minute ago and this light thing was above me." I mumble to him nervously while making up a story. The sound of my voice surprises me. "My name is Harry Potter and I think you must've cast some accidental magic. Don't worry about it though, most young witches at your age cast accidental magic all the time. Now do you remember anything before waking up?" he asks kindly.

"O-ok, I don't really remember anything. Do you know anything about my parents?" I ask in a hopeful voice, continuing my act and trying to act out Luna's plan.

"Sorry," he sighs with a face of regret "You'll have to come to the ministry for that, come hold my hand and I'll take you there. This may feel a bit weird." I grab his hand and suddenly I fell my world go upside down before its all over. I reopen my eyes after closing them for the journey and I can see a massive underground city.


	4. Chapter 4

The underground chamber I am in is massive, the walls on either side of the chamber are covered with brick rooms with large bay windows, and the great statue in the middle shows many races I haven't even seen before. All around people in strange robes wander around. "Welcome to the ministry of magic Ilia, the government of magical Britain!" announces Mr. Potter.

As he guides me through the ministry various people walk past greeting Mr. Potter and giving him thanks. Mr. Potter tells me that today is 20 years since the end of a dark lord and how the ministry is quieter than usual as many are paying respects to the dead. We head towards an elevator on one side of the chamber and Mr. Potter hits level two. Suddenly we go flying upwards, Mr. Potter tells me that we are headed for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "As we have no knowledge of who your parents are at the moment, we will have to give you temporary residence here. This is so that the ministry can carry out an investigation to find your parents." he says as we step out of the elevator.

After several minutes traversing the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement we arrived at a desk with a stern-looking strangely hatted witch. "Who is this Mr. Potter, the ministries child protection rooms are seldom used." She questions him with a hoarse voice.

" This is Ilia, I don't know her family name or her background and neither does she." Harry answers.

"I guess you brought her here so the ministry can find out about her?" she responds to harry before motioning towards me and asking "Are you alright Ilia? It must be horrible to not know who your family is. I wonder if you have amnesia or have been obliviated."

I pause for a second before saying "Well, I don't remember having a family so I don't know what its like to have one. I'm alright I guess." This causes the black hatted witch to change her expression a couple of times before she says "Follow me I'll get you a room."

Following her down a lazily lit corridor she opens a door on the right with the number 14 on it. Inside is a bed, a large bookshelf and an empty wardrobe. "Ilia, this will be your home for now, meals are at 8am, noon and 6pm respectively and send you some sets of robes, if you need anything please ask me at my desk." she explains to me with a smile before leaving me alone in my room. `You did well Ilia, sorry I was quiet but I was checking you over for things like nargles, the answer is no as it seems.` thinks Luna to me trying to calm me down, `They won't be able to work out who you are you know, your blood is that of a Lovegood now but we never allowed the ministry to archive our blood and most other methods are illegal.`

About an hour later I hear a loud knock at the door. "Come in." I call out to whoever was behind the door. A short fair-haired witch strides into the room, a pile of clothes in her tiny hands. "Hello Miss Ilia, here are some robes and some muggle clothes as requested. May I have your am for a second?" She asks me as she places the pile of clothes down on the bed. I nervously pass my arm over to the witch and she points her elm wand towards my shaking arm. After muttering a spell, a single drop of blood can be seen at the end of her wand which she hurriedly drops into a jar. "Don't worry about that, we're just trying to determine who your parents are through these blood samples. So do you feel alright after that, some people feel slightly queasy after these sorts of tests. We should get some results in a couple of days, so sit tight and why don't you read some books to give you a head start at Hogwarts ."

I look at the library and skim over the many leather backed book covers, and Luna points out a couple of them :`That there is the standard book of spells series, we used them all the time back when I was in Hogwarts- come take a look, you should learn the theory of them so you only need to master the incantation.` I sigh, why do wizards have to have long books to study, you'd think they'd magic up some other way of learning. Grabbing The Standard Book Of Spells Volume 1 off the shelves I start to read, all the spells are ordered in alphabetical order with spells such as the fire making spell situated before those such as the softening charm. The book is reasonably easy to read and starts with an account of how to classify spells into different categories such as how a charm is a spell which effects an object whereas spells directly changes an object. `It's quite interesting isn't it.` Luna remarks, `This book was the first book I ever studied when I walked into charms class all those years ago, and the spells are useful in everyday life.` By the time I've finished reading up about the fire making spell Incendio, I hear a knock at the door once more and I get up and open it.

"Food is being served just down the corridor on your left," says the woman from the desk earlier," There are only a few others here at the moment, but you should try and make some friends." I walk into the dining room and I can already see three others sat eating some pie at an ovular table. I take a seat next to a fluffy haired kid slightly taller than me. "Hi, what's your name, I'm Lewis, nice to meet you." He asks while chewing on a bit of the pie.

"Hi, I'm Ilia, hope you don't mind me taking a seat here," I say, "I only got here an hour ago."

"Huh, I got here about a week ago after my parents apparently weren't safe to live with." He says, "But it'll all be fine, they only used a small charm to get me to do more work."

"Really, I woke up without any memory of who I was an hour ago." I lie to him, "What charm did they use on you?"

"The imperius charm. The ministry said it was unforgiveable, but it didn't seem that bad."

`WHAT! The imperius charm is one of the three unforgiveable curses – curses so bad those that use them are sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban – our prison` Luna exclaims to me mentally. `What sort of parent would do something like that?`

I start eating the pie, magically enchanted to be pie flavour, and its way more delicious then I thought it would be – as if it was designed to appeal to my taste buds. Wafting up from the pie, the glorious smell of pastry encourages me to dig in further when suddenly Lewis asks "I like you, would you mind being friends?" My mind spins when Luna buts in and says `You don't know him well enough – most people are only fake friends, wait a while.`

"No thank you Lewis – maybe one day but today is not the day." I politely smile to him.


End file.
